Mega Man X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mega Man series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Mega Man Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Mega Man series: *1 playable character (Mega Man) *1 Smash Run enemy (3DS-exclusive mode) (Mettaur) *1 stage across both versions (Wily Castle) **3DS: 1 stage **Wii U: 1 stage *1 Assist Trophy (Elec Man) *4 Mii fighter costumes (DLC) *1 item and 1 enemy in Smash Tour (Wii U-exclusive mode) *22 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 13 trophies **Wii U: 20 trophies *1 playable Masterpiece (Wii U-exclusive mode) (Mega Man 2) *11 Music tracks **3DS: 5 tracks **Wii U: 11 tracks Mega Man Mega Man is a newcomer with looks and moves that represent his past NES games, as well as future titles on various other Mega Man games that would come after. Unlike other characters, all of Mega Man’s attacks are specially name, include customized specials and non-special attacks: *'Neutral Special -' **'Metal Blade': A spinning saw blade projectile that can be thrown in one of eight different directions. The blade can be picked up and thrown by players like a regular item, and it deals greater damage upon being thrown a second time. Mega Man cannot throw another Metal Blade until his previous one disappears. Its fair amount of utility makes this Mega Man's most useful tool for edgeguarding, approaching and spacing, and can even initiate shield break combos. The move is based on Metal Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. **'Hyper Bomb': A bomb that can be thrown in eight directions and will explode in contact with the ground or an enemy, but it has a form of vertical movement, giving it an arcing motion. Despite the bomb's fuse, it will not explode until it hits something. The move is based on Bomb Man's weapon from Mega Man 1. **'Shadow Blade':Throws a shuriken that has a boomerang effect, returning to the same position it was thrown from. It can be still thrown in eight directions, but does not stick on the ground, has less range, and cannot be picked up either. It is based on Shadow Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. *'Side Special -' **'Crash Bomber': Fires a grappling bomb attached to a drill that latches on to any surface or fighter it touches, before exploding a few seconds later. Much like a Gooey Bomb, it can be transferred between players before it detonates but has a shorter timer and the explosion can be safely shielded. The bomb can travel a good distance until it disappears. Can be used to bait a shield grab, or shot against the stage while recovering to deny edgeguarding or extend Mega Man's own recovery. The move is based on Crash Man's weapon in Mega Man 2. **'Ice Slasher': Fires an arrowhead-shaped ice projectile that deals less damage than the Crash Bomber, but can go through multiple enemies and also freeze them on contact, provided that they have sustained a moderate amount of damage beforehand. It is based on Ice Man's weapon from Mega Man. **'Danger Warp': Fires an explosive wrapped in a bubble that floats upwards in an exponential arc and will explode if it comes into contact with an enemy, or on its own after a few seconds. Whilst harder to use than both the Crash Bomber and Ice Slasher due to its unusual trajectory, it deals more damage and knockback. It is based on Burst Man's weapon from Mega Man 7. *'Up Special-' **'Rush Coil': Mega Man briefly summons his robotic dog companion Rush. A second bounce will make Mega Man jump even higher than the first bounce. Other players will also be able to bounce on Rush, even if he is in the air. Mega Man is unable to summon Rush again until he lands, or is hit by an attack after using it. The move is based on the Rush Coil from Mega Man 3. **'Tornado Hold': Drops a spinning fan onto the ground that creates a tornado and pushes anyone caught in it upwards, dealing multiple hits. It can be also used to combo into the Flame Sword, Slash Claw or Air Shooter. If used in mid-air, it causes the fan to fall as it pushes Mega Man up, giving it better offensive potential but slightly less vertical distance than the Rush Coil. It is based on Tengu Man's weapon from Mega Man 8. On The Wii U version, this is unlocked by clearing a Master Orders ticket while playing as Mega Man, or using a hammer on that specific challenge panel. **'Beat Call': Mega Man summons his robotic bird companion Beat, which he grabs onto as he lifts him upwards with greater horizontal distance but less speed than the Rush Coil. Based on the Beat Call from Mega Man 7, which allowed Beat to appear and rescue Mega Man from falling off the screen. Capable of letting Mega Man fly under Final Destination while none of his other custom moves can. *'Down Special -' **'Leaf Shield': Mega Man summons leaf-shaped units that electromagnetically orbit around him. The leaves block projectiles, and can be fired forwards by pressing an attack button to land multiple hits, or used to deal additional damage to a grabbed enemy. The move is based on Wood Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. **'Skull Barrier': Produces a skull-shaped energy shield that orbits around Mega Man. It can reflect projectiles, but travels much less distance and does much less damage when thrown, as well as having no hitbox at all when it is orbiting around Mega Man. The move is based on Skull Man's weapon from Mega Man 4. **'Plant Barrier':Mega Man summons flower petal-shaped units that orbit around him. The petals are more durable than the Leaf Shield, as they do not disappear when hit and deal slightly more damage when thrown, but they move slightly slower and have less range when thrown. The move is based on Plant Man's weapon from Mega Man 6. *'Final Smash - Mega Legends': Mega Man fires a Black Hole Bomb, Galaxy Man's weapon from Mega Man 9, in front of him. After it explodes, it can suck opponents in. If anyone gets sucked in, then Mega Man X, MegaMan.EXE, Mega Man Volnutt, and Geo Stelar, all protagonists of their own spin-off series, will join Mega Man to fire their Mega Busters in unison in a cinematic Final Smash. Palette swaps: He obtains seven new palette swaps, They all represent how he changes color whenever he gets a new weapon: These are * His Default Swap based on his classic look *A red and White outfit representing his Rush Coil adaptation *A green and white outfit, representing his Leaf Shield move *A gold and yellow outfit, representing his Metal Blades, *A White and Blue outfit, representing his Ice Slasher and Air Shooter *A Yellow and Green outfit, representing his Slash Claw * A red and Gold outfit, representing his Flame Sword and Flame Blast. * and a Black and Gold outfit, representing his Hard Knuckle. Mettaur Mettaur is the Smash Run enemy that appears in the Mega Man series. They hide underneath their indestructible helmets until a fighter approaches them, then fire a three-way shot before ducking again. Behaviorally, this makes them similar to Octoroks, except with a slightly wider shot range. They are vulnerable to attacks only when exposed, but can be grabbed and thrown even when protected by their helmet. Fittingly for their defensive nature, they generally drop Defense stat boosts upon defeat. Wily Castle A new stage that appears to be standing in front of Dr. Wily's Skull Castle from Mega Man 2. The Yellow Devil appears on this stage as a mini-boss and hazard for players. The stage appears in both versions, being set at night in the Wii U version and in the daytime in the 3DS version. Different platforms will appear with different functionally all across the stage itself. Yellow Devil A recurring boss character in the Mega Man series, the Yellow Devil appears as a stage hazard on the Wily Castle stage. The Yellow Devil attacks players using its body and various beams, and must be defeated by attacking its eye, the only vulnerable place on its body. The Yellow Devil explodes upon defeat, acting as an attack for the player who lands the defeating blow on the boss. He also appears as a boss in Smash Tour Elec Man One of the Robot Masters from the first Mega Man game, appears as an Assist Trophy, unleashing his Thunder Beam to attack opponents. Shooting an electric beam up, down, and straight across at once. Mii costumes The game features 4 DLC Mega Man themed costumes that were later made available as downloadable content, each one of them consisting in a hat and suit that can be used separately by Miis, The first downloadable outfit was released on April 15th, 2015, and it's a Mii Gunner outfit based on Mega Man X from Mega Man X. Includes an X outfit for Mii Gunners and X's Helmet. Nintendo also released a QR code for those who wish to have the exact Mii used in the costume's advertising. The second downloadable outfit was released on April 15th, 2015, and it's a Mii Gunner outfit based on Proto Man from Mega Man 3. Includes a Proto Man outfit for Mii Gunners and Proto Man's Helmet.Nintendo also released a QR code for those who wish to have the exact Mii used in the costume's advertising. The third downloadable outfit was released on June 14th, 2015, and it's a Mii Swordfighter outfit based on Zero from Mega Man X. Includes a Zero outfit for Mii Swordfighters and Zero's Helmet. Nintendo also released a QR code for those who wish to have the exact Mii used in the costume's advertising. The fourth downloadable outfit was released on June 14th, 2015, and it's a Mii Gunner outfit based on Megaman.EXE from Mega Man Battle Network. Includes a Megaman.EXE outfit for Mii Gunners and Megaman.EXE's Helmet. Nintendo also released a QR code for those who wish to have the exact Mii used in the costume's advertising. Smash Tour elements Various items and enemies from the Mario series appear in the board-game like Smash Tour mode exclusive to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, with various effects. One of these bosses is the Yellow Devil. His battle will take place in Wily's castle. Proto Man In Smash Tour, Proto Man is a green item. A player using Proto Man will cause any items that target them to be reflected back to the attacking item's user. This is the only Mega Man item in Smash Tour. Trophies The list of trophies differs between the two versions of the game, with the 3DS version including 13 Mega Man trophies and the Wii U version including 20 trophies. 11 trophies are the same in both versions, 2 trophies are exclusive to the 3DS, and 9 trophies are exclusive to the Wii U. There are 22 Mega Man trophies in total across both versions. Note: both versions of the game have an Alternate Mega Man character trophy and Wily, therefore these are sometimes listed as appearing in both games, however since they feature completely different models, we list them as separate. Mega Man Masterpiece Mega Man 2 is a playable Masterpiece in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and it's available from the start. It once again is based on the NES version and Starts at the Wily Castle level. This was likely due to prevent the player from having access to every Robot Master level at the start. The time duration is 180 seconds. Music tracks The 3DS version of the game features 4 tracks from the Mega Man series, all of which return in the Wii U version, that also features 6 new tracks for a total of 10 tracks. There are no unlockable tracks. Mega Man gets a new victory fanfare in both games. It is a remix of the Mega Man 2 intro theme. However, it's unavailable in the Sound Test and is therefore not listed here. All of these tracks are new to Super Smash Bros. 3DS *'Mega Man 2 Melody:' A rock arrangement of several music tracks from Mega Man 2. It begins with a remix of the jingle that plays when a Robot Master is selected, before transitioning into the music that plays on the title screen. The music then transitions to a remix of the music that plays for the first and second levels of Dr. Wily's Castle. *'Air Man Stage:' This is a remix of the Air Man stage theme from Mega Man 2. *'Mega Man 2 Retro Medley:' A medley of music taken directly from Mega Man 2, including the themes of Air Man, Wood Man, Quick Man, Flash Man, Crash Man, Metal Man, and Dr. Wily's Castle Stages 1/2. *'Spark Man Stage:' This track is a remix of the Spark Man stage theme in Mega Man 3, playing on both the normal and Doc Robot versions of the stage. Wii U *Mega Man 2 Melody: A rock arrangement of several music tracks from Mega Man 2. It begins with a remix of the jingle that plays when a Robot Master is selected, before transitioning into the music that plays on the title screen. The music then transitions to a remix of the music that plays for the first and second levels of Dr. Wily's Castle. *Air Man Stage: This is a remix of the Air Man stage theme from Mega Man 2. *Mega Man 2 Retro Medley: A medley of music taken directly from Mega Man 2, including the themes of Air Man, Wood Man, Quick Man, Flash Man, Crash Man, Metal Man, and Dr. Wily's Castle Stages 1/2. *Spark Man Stage: This track is a remix of the Spark Man stage theme in Mega Man 3, playing on both the normal and Doc Robot versions of the stage. *'Cut Man Stage:' This is a rock remix of the theme that plays in Cut Man's stage in Mega Man 1. *'Mega Man Retro Medley:' A medley of music taken directly from Mega Man, starting with the song that plays before a stage begins, going on to include the themes of every Robot Master from the game, in this order: Elec Man, Bomb Man, Cut Man, Guts Man, Fire Man, and Ice Man. *'Quick Man Stage:' A medley of the Quick Man and Heat Man stage themes and the victory theme from Mega Man 2. *'Shadow Man Stage:' A remix of the theme that plays in Shadow Man's stage (both the normal and Doc Robot versions) in Mega Man 3. *'Mega Man 3 Retro Medley:' A medley of music taken directly from Mega Man 3, including the themes of Top Man, Shadow Man, Spark Man, Snake Man, and Hard Man. *'Mega Man 4-6 Retro Medley:' A medley composed of parts of four tracks from the three given Mega Man games. In order, they are: Dive Man and Skull Man's themes from Mega Man 4, Dark Man's Castle from Mega Man 5, and Flame Man's theme from Mega Man 6. Mega Man 2 Medley - Super Smash Bros. 3DS-0 Airman Stage - Super Smash Bros. 3DS-0 Mega Man 2 Retro Medley - Super Smash Bros. 3DS Sparkman Stage - Super Smash Bros. 3DS Cut Man Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST Mega Man Retro Medley - Super Smash Bros. Wii U Quick Man Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST Shadow Man Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST Mega Man 3 Retro Medley - Super Smash Bros. Wii U-0 Mega Man 4-6 Retro Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST Victory! Mega Man - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST Mega Man Legacy Collection Collector's Edition February 23, 2016 The Collector's Edition of the 3DS version of Mega Man Legacy Collection, includes the exclusive Mega Man - Gold Edition amiibo. While neither the name of the amiibo, nor the Collector's Edition's package mention the Super Smash Bros. series, the figure itself is a golden recolor of the Mega Man amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. line, even still including the same base with the Super Smash Bros. logo. For these reasons it's arguable if the Mega Man - Gold Edition amiibo should be considered the first amiibo in the Mega Man series, even though based on the Super Smash Bros. one, or if it should be considered an entry in the Super Smash Bros. line of amiibo, which happened to be boundled with a Mega Man game. The game itself features amiibo compatibility: scanning any Mega Man amiibo unlocks 11 exclusive challenge stages designed by fans. The compatibility returns in the Switch version of the game and in Mega Man Legacy Collection 2, where it unlocks new platforming challenges. Mega Man 11 (October 2, 2018) features compatibility with Mega Man amiibo as well, but a completely original Mega Man amiibo is released with the game, so compatibility with the Super Smash Bros. one is considered incidental. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Mega Man Super Smash Bros. Mega Man elements confirmed so far in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate are: *1 playable character (Mega Man) *1 stage (Wily’s Castle) *2 Assist Trophies *4 Mii Fighter costumes (DLC) *57 Spirits *31 music tracks Mega Man Wily’s Castle Assist Trophies Elec-Man does not return to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an. Assist Trophy, but there are two new characters. Zero Dr. Wily Mii Fighter costumes Spirits Music tracks License Nintendo made a deal with Capcom to include elements from the Mega Man series in Super Smash Bros. as well as producing the respective amiibo figure. Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Links